Lost Jerusalem
by Kos-mosMomo
Summary: Before Xenosaga, Before Xenogears there was Earth. Read and find out how man kind escaped Earth and developed new technology.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Jerusalem 

Disclaimer: Okay, this is before Xenogears and Xenosaga. I created the characters but the last names are Namco's. Some things I refer to are and are not copyrighted.

Before Xenosaga. Before Xenogears, there was Lost Jerusalem or Earth as we called it. Read as man kind struggles with the planet and how they escaped.

Chapter 1

Ayu Uzuki.

Ayu loved engineering. She currently worked at a car manufacturing company. Everyday she would doodle thing son her worksheets, most things were robots.

"Miss Uzuki, didn't I tell you to stop doodling on the work forms? Next time and your fired!" Ayu's boss yelled. Her boss got worked up over the slightest things.

"Yes sir," she replied solemnly. Her co-worker, Kanji Ridgeley came bursting through the doors.

"Chief! I heard the boss yelling again, if this keeps up you wont be the chief anymore!" Kanji yelled, using his most annoyingly whiny voice.

(Hmm, maybe that is where Allen got it from?)

"Really its okay Kanji. All I did was draw blueprints for something," Ayu smiled. Kanji rolled his eyes.

"That's what designing paper is for!" He threw some down and Ayu gleamed with happiness.

"Thanks!" She grabbed it. The first shift was over and Ayu was free to go. She got into her Buick and she drived down the streets. On her way home she stopped into a store.

"HARDWARE" The sign said. Ayu was looking for something special. In order to create what she wanted, she needed the goods.

"Ah," Ayu smiled. She picked out the parts and charged them to her credit card. Over the years Ayu had tried to create something she read in a book, an android. She even once considered cryogenically freezing herself so she could meet some in the future. Some called her crazy, but Ayu was a genius. She had gotten into Harvard at the age of 13 and graduated at the age of 15. What she was doing in some lousy car company was anybody's guess. Her fiancé, Sean died 2 years ago in a car accident. Ayu was lucky she came out unharmed. Which was weird because the car was completely totaled and the area around Ayu was completely safe, no dents or anything. It was as if someone was watching over her. Ayu left the store and got into her car. As she drove, she saw an elderly couple holding a sign. She slowed down to see what it said.

"The evil spirits are here!" They drew a black like ghost thing there to show emphasis. Ayu drove on by, that must have been the third crazy couple she had seen that day.

"I wonder what happened to them, I thought that their age was the golden one." Ayu drove into her brother's house, which she also owns. Ayu's parents were killed in a freak accident 14 years ago.

"Hey Tanaka!" Ayu called.

"You better not be reading!" Ayu was clearly fed up with Tanaka reading every single day, all day. He once had a bookstore but no one came.

"Really Ayu. You should see this new book. I got it for you!" He lied. Really he picked up the book because it looked interesting, but he decided that it would be better for his sister. Ayu came in and hung up her coat.

"Lemme see," she said. She grabbed the book and read the back cover. It was a newly published book. After she read the back cover, she went in her room and placed it on her nightstand.

"You were right, big brother. It does look like an interesting book." The only reason he gave it to her was that he could not understand one word of their techno babble.

"Oh another thing. A huge storm is coming near us. I saw it on the weather channel," Tanaka called after his sister.

"So could you cook before it hits us?" He pleaded. Tanaka could not cook worth money, leaving Ayu to do it all.

" Fine." Ayu pulled out some TV dinners and put the on in the microwave. After she left them to cook, she went in her room to read her new book. It was a science fiction novel that was supposed to be in the future. Someone wrote it by the name of Jin Uzuki.

"Hmm, cute name. I might name my kid that if I had one," Ayu chuckled. Then it hit her.

"Uzuki! He might be related to us!" Ayu ran to her computer to get on her Internet. On it she checked a family tree website. No Jin Uzuki.

"Hey Tanaka!" Ayu yelled. He ran into her room, thinking she had food.

"Food?" He asked hungrily.

"No, do you know of any Jin Uzuki's?" Ayu replied. Tanaka scratched his chin.

"Nope. Sounds like a fine name though," he laughed. Then the microwave beeped and he ran off in search of food. Ayu turned on her MP3 player and listened to some songs she found on the Internet. Ayu Uzuki was 17 and her brother was 25. Ayu's friend Mimikai Itsumi called. Mimi as Ayu called her worked with her at the car company.

"Hey there girl!" Mimi squealed. Mimi had the voice of an adolescent child, high pitched and squeaky.

"Hey Mimi." Ayu had to pull the phone away from her ear because she talked so loudly.

"Hey, I heard you got yelled at again!" Mimi squawked. Ayu sighed.

"Ayu! You cannot be doing this to your job! Where would you go if you got fired?" Mimi asked. Then she quickly regretted what she said.

"To either the opposite company who wants to pay me over 200,000 extra or to a top-secret engineering project," Ayu smirked. She loved being smart. Mimi sighed.

"Well think about it okay? Do not forget we have dinner reservations for tonight! The guys and us. We can get ready in an hour if that's okay?" Mimi asked. Ayu smiled.

"Okay!" Mimi and Ayu hung up and Ayu fished something nice out of her closet. It was a red cami with a knacki skirt. She pulled her blondish brownish hair up in a golden hair beret and applied some make-up. She wore ballet flats instead of pumps. Ayu sat down on her porch swing waiting for Mimi. Once she pulled up Ayu got inside. Mimi was 18 going on 19 and Ayu was just turning 18. They did not go to a bar; they went to a fancy restaurant where two guys were waiting. One had blonde hair and the other had black.

"Hello, im Tom and this is Eric," the blonde-haired person said. Mimi blushed but Ayu did not do anything. The thoughts of Sean still flooded her mind. She was only 15 but she loved him so much. Sean was 17 at the time. Tom pulled his arm around Ayu but she scooted away. Although when Eric put his hand on Mimi, she giggled and scooted closer. The waiter came and got their orders. After 30 minuets, they got their food and chowed down.

"Hmm, this is good food!" Tom said food in his mouth. Ayu scooted away. She would much rather be with her tools, trying to create something than be with this freak Tom.

"Mimi, its getting late. I should really get home." Mimi looked at Ayu's plate. She had only eaten the chicken.

"I thought you were paying!" Mimi protested. Ayu shook her head and walked off. Tom and Eric looked at her bewildered. Ayu waved good-bye and walked home.

Author's Note: Okay nothing really great happened here, but I promise weird things are going to happen to Miss Uzuki. You can count on it!

Songs I listened to while writing

The entire Xenosaga 2 soundtrack and Evolution by Ayumi Hanasaki (thank you 100-series for the song)!


	2. The blue prints

Chapter 2

Once Ayu got home, she grabbed a Pepsi and fell on her couch.

"I never again will walk three miles!" Ayu walked home instead of riding with Mimi because she as fed up with those people. After Ayu regained her breath, she went downstairs to work on a new project.

"Hmm. I think I might call you Nephiliam," Ayu said. Ayu was designing a cyborg, android like thing. Currently no one would even think of doing this. Nevertheless, Ayu was different, she was not just some ordinary person, and she was a genius.

"Hmm, how should I do this?" Ayu asked herself. Inside something Ayu had created laid a little girl, with orange hair. The only thing that was not finished was her skin.

"Maybe I could pull a connection with the lab." Ayu asked herself. Ayu had a friend who worked in a laboratory that specialized in Skin Growth. Ayu got frustrated and left her project. Nephiliam's eyes were open. After Ayu left they flickered an odd color of red.

"Hey Ayu!" Tanaka yelled. Ayu peered into Tanaka's room. She found him on the computer looking at another family tree website.

"I found out there is no such person as Jin Uzuki, at least not yet," Tanaka grinned. Thousands of possibilities flooded Ayu's' mind.

"Maybe he just used a different name." Ayu suggested.

"Nope, look at this." Tanaka pulled Google and typed in, "Der will zur Macht, by Jin Uzuki."

"See, there are no records for that book," Tanaka sighed.

"Its like he wrote it in the future and it got sent here somehow," He stood up and went to the kitchen to get more food. Ayu picked up the book and checked the publishing agency.

"Area 41?" She asked. Ayu took the book and rested in a comfortable chair. She decided the best thing to do was to read it and see what it had in it.

"Entry 1, today Shion and the others went into Momo's subconscious to stop the U-DO. I did not get to go but it would have been fun. Im writing this book so just in case we all die someone will read our weird adventures." Ayu stopped.

"A girl's subconscious? What the crap?" Ayu muttered. There was no possible way to go into someone's subconscious! Somehow, even though Ayu did not know this Shion or Jin she felt a weird connection to them.

"I think its time I brought this up with the 'others'," Ayu muttered so her brother could not hear. The 'others' were a group of highly intellectual humans like her. They were to be contacted only on emergences. Ayu went into her room to get something out of a safe. A new age phone that would not be out on the market for another 10 years. They had created it so that they could communicate. She dialed the only number it knew and it rang.

"Ayu?" A young man her age answered,

"Yeah, Takanashi. I think I found something important. My brother found a book that was not published, and the writer is not even alive." Ayu could tell that her old friend was smiling.

"Come on down," He answered. Ayu agreed and hung up the phone, remembering to put it back in the safe. She picked up the book and ran out the front door to her Buick. A paper fell out of the book and Ayu bent over to pick it up. She read it and gasped. It was the blueprints for KOS-MOS!


	3. What in the world?

"What in the world!" Ayu exclaimed. On the paper was a detailed drawing of a Blue Haired girl. She put it in her pocket and scrambled into her car. She drove past the speed limit until she reached the next city. She went past the mountain and into a place only her and the 'others' know. She parked her Buick and ran inside. Three men and two women were looking at her.

"Ah, I haven't seen you in a while," William said. Ayu nodded and threw the book and the blue prints on the table.

"Oh nice. Did you make this?" The female known as Serenity asked.

"It was this Jin's Uzuki or something!" Takanashi took the book and read it aloud.

"Entry 37. The Federation Fleet's Patriarch had just unleashed the "Proto Omega" on us. Thankfully KOS-MOS, Shion's android had saved us with her Tertiary Weapon system." Everyone gasped.

"So, what's the date of this publishing?" Kanna, another woman asked.

"Lets see, it says T.C 4765 (excuse me if not correct date for XS)." Serenity whistled.

"Think of all the cool stuff they would have in the future!" Serenity's boyfriend, Michael slapped her head.

"I think what we have to do is build this KOS-MOS. I don't think it could be that hard for us right?" William asked.

"But wouldn't that alter the future?" Ayu asked. Takanashi scanned the last page of the book and pointed to a paragraph. Ayu read it aloud.

"This is the last message because everyone is dying out! The gnosis is coming in huge waves, 100times bigger than last time. Im am hoping whoever gets this is smart enough to be able to help us. So far only a few of us remain, most killed. The gnosis is 1000times bigger and stronger, even KOS-MOS can barely manage one. That is why I am sending everything that my sister Shion has recorded in data about the gnosis, KOS-MOS, and everything else we have gone through. If whoever gets this can alter the future and save us is greatly appreciated."

Jin Uzuki.

"Dead, what are gnosis?" William asked.

"Well, it says here that they are made out of NaCL." Serenity gasped.

"That's just table salt and sugar!" A disk fell out of a pocket in the book.

"Is this the-."? Ayu stopped Michael.

"Its has to be the disk that guy was talking about. Put it in the main computer and see what it has on it!" Ayu ordered. William took the blue disk and shoved it into the computer.

"Error, This file is unreadable," The computer flashed. Takanashi sighed.

"And idea on how to see it?" Serenity asked.

"KOS-MOS."


End file.
